Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
'''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir '''is a 2015 French-Japanese-Korean-Italian computer-animated superhero series co-produced by Zagtoon, Method Animation, and Toei. It revolves around two teenagers, Marinette, secretly the miraculous Ladybug, and Adrien, secretly Cat Noir, as they protect their home city of Paris from Hawk Moth, and his army of corrupted citizens. The Pharaoh (Season 1 Episode 6) The villain of the week uses the power of Anubis to turn bystanders into his mummified servants. Rogercop (Season 1 Episode 9) The villain of the week uses handcuffs and a traffic whistle to force citizens to obey his laws. Dark Cupid (Season 1 Episode 10) The villain of the week uses magic arrows to turn people's love into hate, even turning the normally flirtatious Cat Noir against Ladybug. Darkblade (Season 1 Episode 12) This villain uses his sword to turn them into his mindless, obedient knights. Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h22m22s739.png|The news crew who interviewed Darkblade before he was akumatized is hit with the hypnotic beam of his blade Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h24m24s698.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h24m39s552.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h24m44s059.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h25m52s630.png|The crew kneels before Darkblade Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h26m14s787.png|Darkblade knights them with his sword Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h26m22s646.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h26m27s512.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h26m34s000.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h26m38s916.png|The crew transform into Darkblade's first two knights Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h26m47s870.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h27m21s879.png|Gorilla is hit with Darkblade's beam Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h27m25s826.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h27m25s826.png|Gorilla kneels and gets knighted Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h27m54s292.png|Gorilla transforms into Darkblade's knight Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h28m02s898.png|People on the street get hit with Darkblade's beam Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h28m06s756.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h28m18s911.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h28m24s208.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h28m30s222.png|Darkblade knights them Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h28m35s261.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h28m43s419.png|The knighted people become Darkblade's soldiers Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h28m49s547.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h31m41s763.png|The wall of transformation spreads over the city over Darkblade's flag is placed on City Hall Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h31m47s193.png|The people are transformed into Darkblade's soldiers Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h31m54s238.png Princess Fragrance (Season 1 Episode 14) Rose gets akumatized and uses a perfume that makes anyone who smells it to be under her control. miraculous-s001ep014-001.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-002.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-003.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-004.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-005.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-006.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-007.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-008.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-009.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-010.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-011.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-012.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-013.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-014.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-015.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-016.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-017.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-018.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-019.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-020.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-021.jpg miraculous-s001ep014-022.jpg Simon Says (Season 1 Episode 18) This villain uses cards to hypnotize people. Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h37m15s590.png|Simon hits people with his control cards Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h37m20s485.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h37m26s040.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h37m39s493.png|The people arise under Simon's control Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h37m44s084.png|Simon sends his puppets out Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h37m49s918.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h38m16s468.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h38m20s480.png|Simon has his puppets ram the gate Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h38m24s502.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h38m28s703.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h38m35s995.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h38m43s634.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h38m55s735.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h39m42s726.png|Simon's puppets get hold of Adrian's father Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h40m24s239.png|Simon's puppets go after Ladybug Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h40m38s239.png Guitar Villain (Season 1 Episode 20) When an arrogant, young singer angers Jagged Stone, he is akumatized into a rock 'n' roll super villain that shoots the purple wave, which he calls the "Rockin' Riff, Baby!", that causes those it hits to begin to dance uncontrollably and shout like they're at a rock and roll concert. Kung Food (Season 1 Episode 21) Kung Food makes the judges of a contest who eats his soup become his servants. Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h46m34s962.png|The judges who eat his soup come under Kung Food's control Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h46m41s056.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h46m44s614.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h46m48s183.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h46m53s950.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h46m57s415.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h53m32s897.png|The controlled judges grab Chloe who ruined Kung Food's soup in the competition Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h54m25s150.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h54m29s740.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h54m40s708.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h55m25s023.png|The controlled judges pour caramel to seal off the hotel Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h55m28s696.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h55m34s385.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h55m37s921.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h55m42s071.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h56m16s527.png|Kung Food sends Jagged Stone to stop Ladybug and Cat Noir Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h56m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h56m25s407.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h58m07s373.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h59m05s115.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h59m14s664.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h59m34s547.png|Kung Food sends the Mayor to stop Ladybug and Cat Noir Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h59m38s081.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-19h59m41s522.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-20h00m13s237.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-20h00m33s579.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-20h00m55s496.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-20h01m12s755.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-20h01m45s052.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-20h01m53s834.png|Kung Food sends the last two judges to stop Ladybug and Cat Noir Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-20h02m44s361.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-20h02m59s702.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-20h03m05s589.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-29-20h03m21s934.png The Puppeteer (Season 1 Episode 24) She can control anyone, as long as she has a doll of that person. If an akumatized villain's doll get controlled, the person who was that villain will turn into it. Despair Bear (Season 2 Episode 3) Chloé's butler gets akumatized. Now Despair Bear, he can manipulate anyone he touches and is determined to get revenge on Chloé for humiliating him. Befena (Season 2 Episode 6) When Marinette elects to hang out with her friends on her birthday instead of her grandmother, grandma is akumatized into a candy-gun-wielding baddie, who either turn people into coal statues or to fairy minions via her pistol and order them to do her bidding. Zombizou (Season 2 Episode 13) Sweet Miss Bustier gets akumatized into Zombizou. Armed with an evil black lipstick, she wants to spread love in the city, by force. Zombizou.png Hqdefault (98).jpg 1524084240517.png Hqdefault (99).jpg Malediktator (Season 2 Episode 22) When Chloé considers leaving Paris, her father, Mayor Bourgeois, turns into Malediktator, a powerful dictator supervillain who wants her to stay at any cost. Chameleon (Season 3 Episode 1) Adrien is put to sleep by a hypnotic kiss from Lyla transformed in Chameleon. Then, as Chat Noir, falls asleep again. Chameleon1.png CB8B69ED-6245-4936-82FF-6DA0C9543C7E.png Chameleon3.png AD96D400-C299-4586-9BAF-D9C0F92888EF.png 1684EEE9-DEFA-49AA-8F80-180770AF23E6.png 50A48DEA-959F-40A2-BEEB-909CC379AB2F.png 88395A80-72BC-4D3B-819F-E0A180842583.png B3F852C8-8C7D-4545-B0C3-3D0E972BE1A5.png 24D3C70F-BCDF-48A4-B456-BB3774A8916C.png 50D76AF5-8A31-4CA5-B8C0-8FB0220B2F8A.png Felix (Season 3 Episode 23) When Adrien's cousin Félix visits Paris, the disaster comes between Adrien and his friends. Alya, Rose and Juleka are akumatized into the Punishers trio. Princess Fragrance uses her perfume to take control of Max and Kim. Miracle Queen (Season 3 Episode 26) Hawk Moth akumatizes Chloé into Miracle Queen in order to make her take control of all the Miraculous holders. Will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able to escape this fatal plan? Category:Superhero Category:Western Cartoon Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Musical Hypnosis Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Emotional Manipulation Category:Corruption Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Body Control Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female